Cenarion Hold
thumb|Cenarion Hold Cenarion Hold is a location of utmost strategic importance in Silithus. The Cenarion Circle has taken over the duty of denfending the ancient Night Elven settlement against the increasingly hostile and aggressive Silithid and other forces that have set foot in this troubled region recently. The town can be reached either by Gryphon or Wyvern from Gadgetzan. The merchants of Cenarion Hold gladly sell their goods to any adventurer who passes through, since business is hard to come by in these trying times. Windstones There are 3 Twilight Hammer camps in Silithus each with Lesser, normal, and Greater Wind Stones in them. They display a 'use' icon when you mouse over them, however if you activate one unprepared, it will zap you with lightning. And yes, it will kill you if you are dumb and try it enough times. :p General Info In Silithus, there are 3 Twilight Camps. In each Twilight Camp there are 3 different kinds of stones: Greater Windstone, Windstone, and Lesser Windstone. Each of the stones will summon an Abyssal Elemental. The more powerful the windstone, the more powerful the elemental, and the better the loot. What they drop depends on which one you summon. All of the stones require, at minimum, the Twilight Trappings Set. This is a 3 piece cloth armor set with a head, shoulder, and chest piece. They have no stats, and the set bonus only allows you to interact with Windstones. They have about a 20% drop rate off the Twilight Cultists, don't bother buying them off the AH unless you're really lazy, you can farm a full set in about 15 minutes. * Important Note: Using the Twilight Set, Medallion of Station, or the Ring of Lordship to activate any of the Windstones will consume the 3 armor pieces, medallion, and or ring! If you fail to kill the elemental and he despawns, you will NOT get the pieces back, broken or otherwise. So don't do it unless you are prepared to take down whichever boss you are summoning. Twilight Texts Twilight Texts drop off any of the cult members at random, around 20% of the time. The patrolling Twilight Prophet can drop 8-10 pages. If you aquire a stack of 10 of these, you have two choices. There are 2 repeatable quests you can choose to do. The first is from one of the Tauren near the Horde Flight point. This is the more obvious one. It rewards faction for turn in, plus some nice pocket change. The second quest is kind of hidden, unless you have followed some of the other quest chains in the zone, and have found the guy hiding in the cave on the east side of the zone. If you turn in a stack to him you recieve NO FACTION. However! In about an hour after you give him the text, you will get some mail from him with a package. The package will contain some decoded text with some info on it, which you may or may not find interesting. Also in the package are some random goodies. This includes cheese, water, potions, scrolls of strength/agility/whatever, and possibly one of the Darkrune patterns. These sell quite well on the AH, as they offer high shadow resistance, which as I understand it, is quite handy in a certain high-end Raid encounter. :D Objects of Beckoning If you complete the quest to collect 10 Encrypted Twilight Texts, and turn them in to the NPC in the cave, INSTEAD of turning them in to the NPC in town, you will recieve a letter in the mail a few hours later. In the mail you get a bag, the bag can contain various crafting schematics, as well as some scrolls that will allow you to create beckoning objects. *Crests of Beckoning are used on Lesser Windstones. *Signets of Beckoning are used on normal Windstones. *Scepters of Beckoning are used on Greater Windstones. Each of they Scrolls require various regents, ranging from 1-20 elemental air/earth/fire, herbalism plants, truesilver rods, and Dark Runes. Scroll of Beckoning The purpose of the Objects of Beckoning are to enable you to summon a specific type of elemental from the stones. For the Lesser stones this is kind of pointless, the Templars loot tables are mostly the same between all 4 types. For the Dukes and higher, this can be useful, as each drops a different object. It takes quite a bit of time to aquire the materials to summon a Duke or a Lord, so this may be worthwhile. Lesser Windstones The Lesser Windstones summon Templars . To use a Lesser Windstone requires: A Twilight Set The Lesser stones summon a Templar, a 60 elite that can be taken down easily by a group of 1-3. Be sure to bring a healer of some sort, they hit for ~700. There are 4 possible Templars that can be summoned, which one is summoned is random. Each will drop an Abyssal Crest, and there's a good chance that it will drop a random BoE green item. They can drop blues, but the chance to do so is only slightly higher than any other random NPC. *Azure Templar - Water *Crimson Templar - Fire *Earthern Templar - Earth *Hoary Templar - Air Normal Windstones The "normal" windstones spawn Dukes. To use a "normal" windstone requires: * A Twilight Set * A Medallion of Station. Obtained. The Medallion can be acquired from Dukes of the Council. This quest requires 3 Abyssal Crests, 1 Large Brilliant Shard, and Friendly Reputation. Wearing the Set and the Medallion allows you to activate the Windstone, which will summon a Duke. These are level 62 elites, and can be taken by a group of 5 if everyone knows what they're doing. If you're doing this with a pickup group, grab 8 or more. Each has different attacks, none are particularly difficult, although the Air elemental does use a hurricane like attack that does 400 per tick. Each of them will drop a different BoP blue item, most of which are very nice. They will also drop a blue item called an Abyssal Signet, which you can turn in for some faction and a nice bag of random stuff. Quick numbers to summon one Duke: *4 Twilight Sets *1 Large Brilliant Shard *Duke of Cynders - Fire *Duke of Fathoms - Water *Duke of Shards - Earth *Duke of Zephyrs - Air Greater Windstones Greater Windstones summon Royal Lords. To use the stone requires: * Twilight Set * The Medallion of Station * Twilight Cultist Ring of Lordship. The ring can be aquired from Lords of the Council. This quest requires 3 Abyssal Signets, 5 Large Brilliant Shards, and Revered reputation. The ring also drops off a rare spawn that can spawn at any of the 3 twilight camps, and wanders around the camp. If he's not at one camp, check a different one. Even though he's classified rare, reports have his spawn time at less than 15 minutes, although he can spawn at any one of the 3 camps. Activating the Greater Windstone will summon a ?? (raid boss) elite that requires anywhere from 30-40 people to defeat. There are four different ones and each one drops a different epic. It is not a 100% chance to drop an epic, but it's pretty high, somewhere around 70%. If not an epic, then you'll get a blue. They also drop Abyssal Scepters Abyssal Scepters can be turned in for rep with the Cenarion Circle, same as the crests and rings. However it's plausible that these can be used to summon a still more powerful entity, however this is still speculation, nobody has discovered any quest or object that would lend credit to this theory. Even the few who have reached exhaulted already report there's no further use for them at this poitn. It's most likely that they could be used in the next patch to help open the gates of Ahn'Quiraj. Quick numbers to summon 1 Royal: *16 Twlight Sets *9 Large Brilliant Shards High Marshal Whirlaxis (Air) *Windshear Cape Prince Skaldrenox (Fire) *Elemental Focus Band Baron Kazum (Earth) *Earthern Guard Lord Skwol (Water) *Wavefront Necklace Category:Town Category:Zone:Silithus